The Year of the Dragan
by kensai2
Summary: Harry find the usual adventure plus love as he enters his sixth year. Summary inside. R


Author Notes 'denotes thoughts' "denotes speech  
  
I do not own JKR's work. I am just playing in her park.  
  
Story Summary: Dumbledore finds a tutor for Harry. Dumbledore hopes that Harry can be trained enough to be ready for the oncoming war. Feelings for Ginny Weasley blossom in Harry's heart as he tries to put his life in perspective. All this is going on, while Harry deals with the everyday situations called hormones and schoolwork.  
  
Harry Potter sat gazing out his window at the well-manicured lawns of Privet Drive. Jumbles of emotions were bubbling in his stomach and mind. He had just returned from school, A year he wished he could change in many ways, but instead he is forced to live with the consequences of his own failure. The arrival of a phoenix shocks Harry enough that he forgot his worries. A note fell from the phoenix's beak to land at his feet.  
  
"Lo Fawkes, I see the headmaster has sent me a letter."  
  
Harry bent over, snatched up the letter, and opened it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
As we discussed at the end of your fifth year, I have found someone to instruct you in the art of Occlumency. I know I told you I would be training you myself, but I feel that I must give you an instructor that has not failed you. Therefore, I have contacted a friend of mine. He is well qualified to teach you what you must learn. His name is Takezo Kiino, and he will arrive at Privet Drive at noon tomorrow. Please ask him for the password. I would not want you to be kidnapped. The password is MUSHIN. I hope you have a splendid summer. I have enclosed a bag of Lemon drops for your enjoyment.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Does he want me to write back?" asked Harry.  
  
Fawkes shook his head, and in a burst of flames disappeared.  
  
'I wonder who this person is and whether I can or should trust him or her? At least it is not Snivellus who will be teaching me, I have a chance of actually learning Occlumency. I guess I should unpack my stuff.'  
  
As Harry began to unpack his trunk, he spotted the only valentine card he had ever received. Remembering his second year, and how Tom Riddle possessed Ginny through the enchanted diary. Harry realized, she is the only person who seems to realize how hard and frightening it is to fight Voldemort.  
  
'I think she should be called the girl who lived. Ginny after all fought Voldemort and beat him, and she has big beautiful brown eyes.'  
  
Surprised by his thought, Harry dropped the card back into his trunk, and looked at Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig I do not like Ginny. I mean she is Ron's little sister, and anyways, she does not like me. She likes Dean, she said so on the train," said Harry.  
  
Hedwig lifted her head from underneath her wing and, gave him a heartfelt look, and returned to dozing peacefully on her perch.  
  
'I guess I should write Ginny, I mean after all she did help me at the department of mysteries. Yeah, she should know I appreciate her. I mean her help.' With that thought sitting in his mind. Harry retrieved a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and his best quill out of his still unpacked trunk.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I am writing to thank you for your invaluable help you provided at the department of mysteries. I am sorry that you got hurt while trying to help me. I feel bad for getting you involved in that situation. I say that not because you cannot take care of yourself, but because I was wrong and we did not have to be there in the first place. I hope you are not mad at me.  
  
You know you are a wonderful flier. Are you sure, you do not want to be the seeker next year? I do not think I could have done better than you did last year. I could try out for another position if my ban is lifted next year. You have definitely earned your place on the team.  
  
I was thinking about how you overcame Voldemort in your first year. The way I see it, I am not the only person to fight with Tom and live. Thus, I am renaming you the girl who lived. Miss Weasley may I have an autographed picture?  
  
How is Dean? I swear if he puts a toe out of line, I will hex him into next century. You deserve the best, and any bloke that does not treat you right is a git. Once again, I know you can take care of yourself, but I will not tolerate anyone hurting you!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
'I guess I should write Ron a note too.' Thought Harry, while he dug another piece of parchment out of his trunk that he could write on.  
  
Hey Mate:  
  
I wanted to apologize for getting you attacked by brains in the department of mysteries. I am lucky to have friends like you, who will cover my back. I hope to see you soon. Thank your parents for talking with the Dursley gits. I have a feeling this summer will be more bearable until I am paroled for the year.  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig I have two deliveries for you to make. Make sure you get the right letter to the right Weasley." said Harry, as he tied the notes to her outstretched leg.  
  
Hedwig gave Harry an offended hoot, while she sailed off into the evening sky.  
  
"BOY...errrm...Potter, come down here. Your Aunt I would like to speak with you," hollered Uncle Vernon.  
  
'That almost sounded polite' thought Harry as he trudged down the stairs to the living room.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon, what did you want to talk with me about?" questioned Harry as he plopped in a chair.  
  
"We want you to take care of the yard this summer, also, once a week you are to vacuum the house, and keep your room tidy."  
  
"o.k. Uncle Vernon, is there anything else?"  
  
"We don't want you hiding under windows anymore so you are allowed to watch the news on the telly."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Vernon."  
  
"I expect you to do the dishes after dinner," said Aunt Petunia  
  
An idea crossed Harry's mind, "Uncle Vernon may I have a ride to London later this week and once again in August. My friends gave me some money to buy some stuff, and I think they would be upset if I didn't purchase what they wanted me to," said Harry.  
  
"Yes fine, just make sure you write those free... I mean friends that we are treating you well. I need to go to London on Thursday anyway, I am leaving at eight. I will not be waiting for you. So be sure your ready," grumbled Uncle Vernon  
  
"Thanks Uncle Vernon, I appreciate the help. I will make sure my friends know how good you are treating me," said Harry.  
  
"Supper will be ready in five minutes. Go wash your hands." Said Petunia over her back as she headed for the kitchen. Harry raced off to the bathroom to clean up for supper. 'I cannot believe how civil they are acting. A summer without having to do endless lists of chores, and I get to go to Diagon Alley in two days,'  
  
Harry was greeted at the table with a roast, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots, rolls and gravy.  
  
Dudley sat as far away from Harry as humanly feasible while not looking at Harry.  
  
"Well eat Potter, I do not want them accusing us of not feeding you properly," snapped petunia as she served Dudley.  
  
Dudley was not as fat as he was last year, and he actually showed signs of toned muscles. 'I guess boxing is good for him.'  
  
The meal was silent except the news report that was on the telly, in the next room.  
  
'No news reports that could be covered up magic attacks.' thought Harry, as he did the dishes for the biggest and best meal he had at Privet Drive 'They did not even remind me to do the dishes.'  
  
Dudley stopped Harry on the steps, back to his room. "Harry... I do not know what happened last summer, but I do know you saved my life...thanks. I want to talk to you this weekend if it's alright with you?" asked Dudley.  
  
A shocked Harry responded, "Sure Dudley this weekend not a problem."  
  
'This is going to be a very strange summer,' thought Harry as he slipped into bed.  
  
His night was filled with a red haired witch with big beautiful brown eyes, and what they were doing in a broom closet in the charms corridor. Sadly, his first happy dream in months was forgotten before the morning. 


End file.
